lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Make3.0Shine/Disney Infinity Battles!
Hi. Yes, I know. "Hey, this ain't Lab Rats!". I've seen other blog posts totally off topic. They weren't even deleted. Plus it's Disney, the company who made Lab Rats. Okay, so these are Disney Infinity Battles. You might be asking "What is that?". Here, I shall put 2 DI characters together in a fight together to see who's the best. Here, some familiar characters will come up, so you might like them. However, I will put a little summary of each character, in case you feel lazy to search it up. XD 1. Boba Fett (Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire) vs. Kylo Ren (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Boba Fett is a bounty hunter who works for Jabba the Hutt (a giant, lazy slim thingy) who captured Han Solo in episode 5. He died in episode 6 by flying into the Sarlacc Pit, a pit with a giant creature that eats people. He is a villain. Kylo Ren is the main villain in episode 7, 8 and 9. Just so you know, episode 7 comes out December 18, 2015 in cinemas. It is called Star Wars: The Force Awakens for people who have never watched Star Wars. Kylo Ren has a masked face and a crossguard lightsaber (which is basically a sword, but the shiny parts replaced with a beam of light). Labrater and FairyTailLover01 thought Kylo Ren, but if you want to answer, it's not too late! 2. Darth Vader (Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire) vs. Peter Pan (Peter Pan) Darth Vader is the main villain of episode 3 (kind of), 4, 5 and 6 (kind of). He is Anakin Skywalker, but he turned to the Dark Side of the Force. He is also Luke Skywalker's (the main hero of episode 4, 5 and 6) father, which was a GIANT plot twist. Peter Pan is the main hero of, well, Peter Pan! He lives in Neverland. He is a friend of Tinker Bell, a fairy who gets jealous over his and a girl named Wendy's relationship, even though she's just a fairy. His rival is Captain Hook. FairyTailLover01 thought Darth Vader. But it's not too late to answer! 3. Ant-Man (Marvel Battlegrounds) vs. Captain America - The First Avenger (Marvel Battlegrounds) Ant-Man is a person from Marvel. He had his own movie called Ant-Man. He has to ability to shrink, as well as grow. When he is tiny, he has the strength of a bullet. Captain America - The First Avenger is Captain America, but from the cinematic universe. He has a different suit and different shiled from in the comics. He also has no mask. FairyTailLover01 thinks Captain America - The First Avenger. It's not too late to answer though. 4. Luke Skywalker (Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire) vs. Hulkbuster (Marvel Battlegrounds) Luke Skywalker is a trained Jedi master. He used to be a farmboy on Tatooine but became a Jedi, trained by both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. He defeated Darth Vader, the second most terrible threat of the galaxy. Hulkbuster is Iron Man in a gigantic suit. This suit appears in the comics and Avengers: Age of Ultron. This thing is actually bigger and more powerful than Hulk. FairyTailLover01 thinks Hulkbuster, there's still time to answer though. 5. Olaf (Frozen) vs. Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic) Olaf is the snowman from Frozen. He likes warm hugs. He is a snowman who can get stabbed and not die. However, as every snowman, he can melt. Anakin Skywalker is the human who turned into Darth Vader. However, we're focusing on when he was still good. When he fought in the Clone Wars. Labrater thinks Olaf. Not too late too answer though. 6. Yoda (Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic) vs. Black Panther (Marvel Battlegrounds) Yoda is a Jedi Master. He is more than 800 years old but still has a lot of skill. He was one of the only Jedi who survived Order 66 (along with Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi and a couple of others.). Black Panther is the hero of Wakanda, the city he comes from. As mentioned in his name, he has a black panther costume and doesn't have a secret idendity, as he is the king of Wakanda. Who wins? Category:Blog posts